


Noodle

by marvelaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter is the Reader's Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Reader's boyfriend is an idiot and Peter is a good friend.





	Noodle

The smile on his lips prove his total ignorance. 

 

“Why would you say that?” She murmurs. Tears threaten to fall from the corners of her eyes. 

 

“Are you seriously gonna cry? Babe! It was just a joke!” He laughs. Owen attempts to put his hand on her thigh, but quickly she moves it. 

 

“Come on. You’re overreacting!” He smiles once again. Y/N just rolls her eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe you thought it would be okay to joke about Nat-” Y/N starts, before tears start to flow. 

 

“She died like a year ago. Plus the joke was kinda funny, you have to admit.” Owen says, trying to get Y/N to smile, or at least laugh at his horrid attempt at comedy. Y/N’s watery eyes and tear-streaked cheeks deny him his wish. The glare she shoots him makes the smile drop from his lips. 

 

“Are you actually mad at me?” He asks.

 

“Could you just go? I’ll text you tomorrow or something.” Y/N says, her voice cracking. With a short huff and a mumbled apology, he gets up and leaves. 

 

Once Y/N hears the door close, as quiet sob leaves her mouth. The movie that was on softly plays in the background as she cries for a lost friend. After a few moments of grief, she grabs her phone and texts Peter, her best friend, asking him to come over.  

 

Owen knows she’s an Avenger, and he even met them all a few times, but he didn’t know them. He wasn’t part of their family. Peter was, he understood the grief Y/N felt when Natasha, Tony and Steve all left, he felt it too. She can’t really blame Owen for not understanding. It had been a year. Most people already had moved on, but not her. 

 

Y/N will never forget the pain she felt when Clint landed back on the platform and Natasha wasn’t standing next to him. The pure grief she felt when Tony died bringing back half the universe destroyed her. Hearing the news from Sam and Bucky that Steve had decided that the family he had wasn’t good enough for him and that he was gone, she had never felt more alone. 

 

But she had Peter (thanks to Tony). And soon after she met Owen. She loves both of them, even if they can be dumbasses sometimes.

 

A knock on the window of her room in the Avengers Tower interupts her thoughts. Peter’s crouched on the glass, clad in spandex with a bag of take-out. Y/N wipes her eyes and unlatches the window, letting Peter in. 

 

Seeing her red, watery eyes, he quickly pulls her into a hug. 

 

“Your text seemed upset, so I brought your favorite food.” Peter murmurs as Y/N crys silently into the suit. After a moment, she pulls away and wipes at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just over-reacting.” Y/N says.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that, what happened?” Peter asks, pressing the spider on the center of his chest, letting the Spider-Man suit fall off of him. Quickly he pulls on sweats and a t-shirt.

 

“Owen made a dumb joke about Natasha and I freaked out.” Y/N says, her head down. 

 

“Idiot.” Peter whispers under his breath. Y/N giggles slightly.

 

‘No, seriously, he should know better!” Peter exclaims. Y/N frowns.

 

“I miss her Pete. I miss them all. I know it was a long time ago, but I still wake up every day hoping it was a dream, that I’ll wake up and she’ll still be here. That Steve would make me train with him again or that Tony would tease me about guys again.” She admits. 

 

“I get it Y/N. I really do. I mean I wake up after five years and Nat’s gone, Tony’s dying and then just when things couldn’t get worse Steve leaves us too.” Peter says, eyes watering. Y/N sighs before grabbing the bag of takeout and laying back on the couch. 

 

“We should go visit Pepper and Morgan soon.” Y/N suggests. “Pepper always gives the best advice.” 

 

“I guess you're right.” Peter sniffles. 

 

The two sit in a comfortable silence as you munch on the take-out. That is until Peter nearly chokes on a noodle. The laugh that rips from Y/N’s throat sounds almost inhuman.

 

“Oh my God! Peter!” Y/N laughs loudly. Peter smiles mischievously.

 

“I could have died and you’re laughing at me!” Peter laughs.

 

“I can see the headline now! Spider-Man’s longest enemy, The Noodle, finally wins!” Y/N yells, laughing so hard, she rolls off the couch. 

 

Peter can only smiles, watching with glee as his best friend laughs genuinely for the first time in a while. 

 

BONUS:

“Y/N! I’m not kidding! Nick Fury was sitting in a chair in the corner of my room! He made me fight like the biggest water monster I’ve ever seen!” Peter yells into the phone. 

 

“Please, the biggest monster you’ve ever seen was a noodle that nearly choked you to death.” Y/N says, sarcasm dripping from the words. 

 

“You’re never gonna let me forget that are you?” Peter chuckles.

 

“Nope. Have fun in Europe. And stay away from any more dangerous noodles.” Y/N laughs before hanging up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
